


This is Love

by holyhael



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Secret Relationship, s01e07 Contents Under Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhael/pseuds/holyhael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: secret relationship.</p><p>How has this… this thing between them blossomed into love? In the beginning, it was just an accident that snowballed out of control, one drunken kiss leading to another, leading to another, until the next thing Clarke knew, she was whispering those three words back: <i>I love you.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Love

**Author's Note:**

> remembering canon details wrong since 1995

Clarke watches Finn’s pale chest rise and fall with each breath, but her thoughts are far away from this boy. She can still hear Octavia whispering those three words to her last night, and they’re all she can think about even with one of her best friends near death: _I love you_.

How has this… this thing between them blossomed into love? In the beginning, it was just an accident that snowballed out of control, one drunken kiss leading to another, leading to another, until the next thing Clarke knew, she was whispering those three words back: _I love you._

They’re in love. This relationship that all started with Monty’s swill and continued for weeks with the best sex ever - this is love.

She feels it in her bones, in her heart, in her blood. It makes her giddy and smile. This is the best feeling ever. She just wishes she could share it with someone.

Footsteps on the ladder alert her to someone’s arrival. Looking up, Clarke spots Octavia climbing down. Octavia. Clarke smiles automatically. This is the woman that loves her. Octavia Blake.

Octavia looks strained, but she tries to smile at Clarke anyway. “Hey,” she says. She kisses Clarke on the mouth, her hand cupping her cheek.

“O!” Clarke exclaims quietly. Her lips tingle, but panic seizes her. “What if someone saw us?”

“Who? Mr and Mrs Comatose?” Octavia looks at Finn and Raven and rolls her eyes. “Please, Clarke.” She kisses her again, and this time Clarke leans into it, even knowing she shouldn’t. If Bellamy comes down and finds them like this, the tentative companionship building between him and Clarke would crumble faster than you can say “shit”.

Clarke does feel a perverse pleasure to walk the thin line between secrecy and exposure, though, and it makes her place a hand on Octavia’s waist, guiding her to straddle her lap.

This is love.

 


End file.
